Living
by LeoZodiac
Summary: Kurt was kidnapped while in New York for nationals, but had no memory of who he is once he is found. Will his family ever find him, and if so, will they be able to fit into eachother's lives? This is a Charmed Crossover, with a Wyatt/Kurt pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Glee or Charmed!_

 _I saw this pairing, and it seemed like the ideas just exploded out of me! This will definitly be a Wyatt/Kurt pairing, but I was wondering how many thought it should be a Wyatt/Blaine/Kurt pairing, will not be a Blaine/Kurt pairing though. Vote on what you want to see on my poll, and if you don't want the three together drop me a review and tell me who you would like to see him with, or not paired at all._

Kurt Hummel was 17 when he was kidnapped off of the streets of New York in broad daylight. He had been running through the big city singing and having a good time one minute, then the next thing he knew he was waking up in a damp basement, on a musty mattress, with a splitting headache, and an older man violating him. He would quickly come to find out that the men who took him ran a sex trafficking ring, and they made sure he knew that they owned him.

It was hard to cope with what was happening to him, what these men were letting other men do to him. At first he would think of his dad, imagine the disappointment in his and Carol's faces. He wound think of Blaine, the boy he was in love with, and see nothing but a loof of disgust on his face. He could practically hear the taunts of his friends when they learned what had become of him. It was these thoughts that lead him to the decision that Kurt Hummel was better off dead, but since he couldn't actually kill him without killing himself he locked him away in a box in the far resesses of his mind, vowing never to to let him see the light of day.

That was the day Kurt Hummel died.

Having no memory of who he was or where he was from made him a favorite among his captors. They had homes nation wide where they kept kids they had taken, moving the kids from one to another when the police or FBI got too close. It was at one of these homes that Kurt met the man behind the whole operation, a man who took an imediate interest in him.

Suddenly he wasn't servicing just anyone, he was serving this man and men the man wanted to impress. He was traveling around the world with the man as he bought and sold children, all the while making notes of where they had been. When he felt like he had seen all the places the kids were kept he sent a letter to the FBI with the list. It hadn't been easy, but he had managed to steel some money out of the man's stash, and paid a young kid to give it to a police officer, before praying to a god he didn't even believe in that it would get to the right place.

He decided to reevaluate his position on God when the FBI stormed the man's home where Kurt was forced to live. The guards had seen the cops coming, so the man had ample warning, and had Kurt and the man's children brought to his office where he turned a gun on them. He hadn't expected Kurt to jump on him and try to wrestle the gun away from him, which gave Kurt a fighting chance. He was able to wrestle the gun out of the man's hands, and yelled for the two small children to run. He felt something sharp slice through his face, but knew if he gave up he and the children were dead.

It was a relief when the agents stormed the room and pulled them apart, he was sitting in the back of an ambulance having his wounds tended to as the man was taken out in cuffs.

He was taken to the hospital where he was questioned about the children found in the home. He informed the police that the children were born to two different male carriers, as the man had a penchant for carriers. He was relieved to hear that the man's children had families out there who had been looking for their other fathers, and were willing to take them in even after hearing that the loved ones who brought them into the world were no longer alive.

Once doctors stitched up his face and gave him the all clear the cops came in and slapped cuffs on his wrists, accusing him of being an accompolice to the man who had been the source of his abuse.

Of course he had no money for bail, so he was sent to prison to await his trial. It was inside the prison that he learned the man had taken out a hit on him, and there were prisoners and guards alike out to murder him.

888888888888888888888

"What's all this?" Henry Mitchell turned at the sound of his wife's voice and gave her a tired smile.

"Just some paperwork on a case I heard one of the detectives talking about." He took a moment to think about what all he wanted to tell her, wondering how much of the story she had been following on the news. "It has to do with the human trafficing case the department helped the FBI with, the cops arrested the man, kid really, that the leader was sleeping with."

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it? I mean, if he was profiting from the exploitation of these kids then he deserves to be behind bars as well." Normally he would agree with her, but his gut said there was more to the story.

"I just keep asking myself what if he's a victim as well, what if he was arrested because the department wanted a piece of the glory, wanted someone they could prosecute, since the Feds got everyone else who were involved?" He knew it sounded far fetched, but he just couldn't shake the feeling. "I'm almost positive the detctive that got credit for collaring him is corrupt, hell I wouldn't be suprised if he was in Nicholson's pocket." Andrew Nicholson was the head of the entire ring, but none of the kids they saved would name him by name, they just called him "The Man" he struck that much fear into them.

"Well, surly the young man's statement would say if he was a victim." Paige tried to play Devils Advocate, but he could see she was about as convinced as him.

"I can't see where anyone took one from him, and reading the reports from some of the FBI agents, show that he was struggling with Nicholson while Nicholson's kid's hid under the desk. The kids say their dad was pointing a gun at them when this young man jumped on him and told them to run. Nicholson had sliced the kid's face open, and still he fought...a kid younger than Chris and Wyatt!" At least he looked like he could be younger than Chris and Wyatt. The whole thing made him sick, and thinking about this kid in relation to his two nephews didn't help much, Chris having just turned 21.

88888888888888888888888

It had been Paige's idea to visit the young man in prison, though neither of them were expecting to find him in the condition they found him in. They had been informed upon arrival at the prison that there had been an altercation with some of the other prisoners, and the young man was now in the hospital wing of the prison.

It was easy to see that the young man was in no shape to answer questions, though he was conscious and seemed alert. He was covered in bruises, and his jaw was wired shut. They had also been told that he had been stabbed multiple times, the warden claiming that they were looking into allegations of a hit being taken out on him by Nicholson.

They were surprised when he made a writing motion, and figured out that he was willing to speak with them, and would write his answers to their questions down. They found out that he had no idea what his name was, having had amnesia for the last few years of his life. He only remembered his life from the moment he was forced into prostitution, and had been chosen by Nicholson as a consort of sort when them man realized he was a carrier. They found out that Nicholson's kids had decided to call the young man Kurt as he looked like one of the Von Trapps, and they liked the name Kurt better than the name Frederick. It was that name the young man, Kurt, decided to stick with, as it was the only one that seemed "right" to him.

It was Henry who was the one to recognize Kurt's handwriting, and had showed Paige a copy of the list of places handed over to the FBI of where Nicholson was keeping the kids he'd kidnapped. They were both horrified to realize that Kurt was the reason the FBI was able to catch Nicholson, and he was thanked by being arrested and nearly killed while in custody.

88888888888888888888888

Kurt was released from prison shortly after speaking with Henry Mitchell and his wife, the couple becoming the only people he trusted enough to be around. He became quite the recluse, something made easy by the 50 million dollar settlement he got from the city of San Francisco for his treatment by the police and guards in the prison.

He used a large portion of his settlement to set up a foundation for children and adults who have suffered from sexual abuse. He started with one clinic in San Francisco that catered to he physical and mental needs of the victims, and was surprised when the first donation came in, even more so by the ones that followed. Before he knew it clinics were going up all over the US, and he was being hailed a hero and advocate for the rights of victims of sexual assault. Suddenly everyone was wanting to know who he was, wanting to take his picture, wanting him to go on talk shows, everything anyone could imagine.

It was so overwhelming for him, and made him want to hide away even more, especially when he saw how everyone he met seemed to focus on the scar that ran from his left eye to his chin. It was Paige who told him that it was ok for him to make people sign a contract to not release pictures of him if he agreed to sit down and speak with them. This made it safer for him to go out in public without being ambushed by the press, not that going out in public was something he did often, really only when Paige, Henry, or their children went with him.

They had tried to locate his real family, but Kurt had never regained his memory, so he was not able to tell them where he came from. Another reason it was so difficult was because, in his 30 years of trafficing, Nicholson had kidnapped at least 648 kids, but only 174 were found alive. They also learned that if families were calling too much attention to their missing loved one he would find someone who looked like the missing chilld and either train them, brainwash them really, to take over the life of the other missing kid, or kill them to make it look like the real one had been murdered.

They found 6 possibilites for who Kurt could have really been, three of which were "dead", two having been "found", and one labeled a runaway. Unfortunatly none of the bios looked familiar to him, and he was afraid of the frenzy a reunion would cause. Especially since Paige thought he could be the son of a prominent congressman from Ohio whose son was kidnapped in New York, but later found wandering the streets.

He had spoken at length with his therapist about his amnesia, the man saying that it was a defence mechanism to protect himself from everything that had happened to him. He said that it was possible his memories would come back if he ever felt truly safe, but there was also a strong possibility that they would never come back.

Before he knew it three years had gone by.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

Kurt checked his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket, heading in the direction Kat's text said she and Tam were waiting for him with a few of their friends. Kat had texted him saying they were having car trouble, and they couldn't reach thier parents. He knew if it had just been Kat and her sister they would have just orbed home, but since they were with mortals they had to act the part.

He could still remember the day he found out about magic. Apparently the foundation he started for victims of abuse had won the attention of the underworld and they decided to kill him to put an end to the good he was doing. Paige's sisters had been visiting her at her home, and Phoebe touched one of his jackets and gotten a premonition of him being killed, and the two had orbed to him. Unfortunately the demon had already attacked when they got there. They quickly vanquished the demon, and Paige had healed his leg where the fireball had hit him when he tried to dodge.

They took him back to Paige's house, and sat down to explaine magic to him. He was attacked a few more times after that, but the underworld eventually got the message that he was protected by the Charmed Ones, and eventually left him alone. It was very disheartening to realise that humans were not the only evil out there.

 _"I'm right out front"_ He texted to the girl he thought of as a sister, and unlocked the car door when he saw her and her friends approaching his car.

"Thanks Kurt," Kat said as she jumped into the front seat of his Navigator, the only thing he'd splurged on when he got his settlement, one of her cousin's and two other friends climbing in the back seat. "Tam rode with PJ and the rest of our friends, we couldn't fit everyone in their cars."

"That's alright, I don't mind." He said quietly, not really feeling comfortable with so many people in the car he didn't know. "How about I take a look at it before I drop you and your friends at home?" He was really good at working on cars, though he had no idea why, it just seemed like he innately knew what to do. Every once in a while when he was working on a car he would have a flash of a larger man in blue coveralls.

"Sure, thanks by the way." Kat said with a grin. He made the girls stay in the car as he looked under the hood, and he could see that one of the belts had broken.

"I'll have to wait till tomorrow to come fix it, by the time I get what I need it would be too dark to see anything." Kurt explained, as he got back in the car and put it into drive. He dropped the friends off first as he was going to have to pick up Tam when he dropped off their cousin Melinda.

"If you don't want waste the time driving us home we wouldn't mind orbing." Kat said once it was just him and Melinda in the car with her. The entire family knew he was uncomfortable with crowds and new people, and seemed like every one of their houses had a crowd in them.

"I don't mind, I needed to talk to your mom about something anyways, and I believe she is at Melinda's house right now." Kurt explained, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to do anything but. His therapist had been speaking with him lately about trying to get comfortable with new people, and said to start small. He figured you couldn't get any smaller than in a group where you already knew half of the people.

"It's this drive way right here." The young girl in the back of the car said, and he pulled in as directed.

He smiled when they got out of the car, and he noticed how hard she was trying to avoid looking at him, "It's alright to look, I appreciate you trying not to, but I am used to people staring." He gave her a slight smile when she relaxed and looked him in the face, her eyes automatically drifting to the scar. He knew Paige's sisters and their husbands had known about his past, but the only children who did were Paige's oldest nephews.

"Mom, we're home!" Melinda called out as they walked into the house, and instantly the volume in the house increased with people calling out where they were. "Aunt Paige is likely in the kitchen with my mom." Melinda said as she pointed in the direction of what he assumed was the kitchen, and he started heading that way as the two cousins ran up the stairs.

He had just passed through the doorway to the dining room when suddenly he collided with a much taller, warm body. He felt the larger hands close around his arms, affectively keeping him up right. He waited for the fear to kick in, and was surprised when he felt a rise in his anxiety levels, but not the crippling fear he had been expecting.

"Sorry about that." The tall blond said with a friendly grin, and Kurt was surprised at the natural way the man's eyes met his and didn't even try to drift to his scar. It felt like for the first time someone was truly looking at him and not seeing his scar. "I'm Wyatt, by the way."

"Kurt, Kurt Hudson." He informed the man, giving him the last name he had decided to use when he finally got away from Nicholson. "I'd shake your hand, but well..." He motioned with his head to where Wyatt was still holding his arms.

"Oh, sorry about that." Wyatt said, quickly dropping his hands to his side and looking deeply uncomfortable. "I was just letting my mom know I was staying for dinner."

"I was actually here to talk to Paige." He said, the two of them awkwardly trying to fill the silence.

"Oh, well, she's right through here." Wyatt motioned to the door behind him, holding it open for Kurt to go through.

"Oh, Kurt, thanks for getting the kids." Paige grinned at him, and he tried to find the words to say, very aware of Wyatt's presence behind him, and settled for just smiling instead, very aware of all the people around him.

"Are you staying for dinner Kurt?" Piper asked as she turned and gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, I couldn't..." He started to turn her down, and felt bad when he saw how she tried to hide her disappointment, and remembered Paige and her family talking about how Piper loved to feed everyone.

"You should, mom's making lasagna tonight, it is totally worth staying." Wyatt stepped forward, snatching the spoon from Piper to sample some of the sauce she had going on the stove. Kurt couldn't help but smile when she playfully shoved her larger son out of the way, the loving smile on her face making him fight back a smile of his own. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be like that with his own kids someday, if he could ever bring himself to be with another man to have kids. His therapist said that he thought he was ready to date, but Kurt wasn't so sure, and didn't think there was anyone who would ever want to be with him.

"You are welcome to stay Sweetie, but we understand if you can't." Paige said understandingly, though he could see that she wanted him to, and Kurt knew he would try for her as well as for himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Kurt, did you talk to Mom about what you said you needed to talk to her about?" Kat asked as they sat around the table, and Paige looked at him expectantly.

"I hadn't had the chance yet," Kurt had spent most of his time talking with Wyatt while Paige was talking to her sister in the kitchen as Piper made dinner. He found that the more time he spent with the blond the more comfortable he was around him.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Paige asked, giving him her full attention.

"The director of the Foundation was talking about us hosting a gala to raise money for it, not this year, but in the next few years. I don't know what I think about it." He could see the interest of most of the female faces around the table, and the apprehension on all of the males.

"I think it would be a good way to raise money, even though I know the foundation is doing well on its own, it never hurts to get something in place should the funds ever start to run dry." Paige knew he was the one keeping the foundation financed, but no one else did. "I think this could be a good way to raise awareness, get it's name out there for the victims as well as the donors.

The conversation started with pros and cons to having a gala, before moving on to themes and what everyone would wear if they could go. Kurt knew that the gala was likely happening, but was apprehensive, as he knew he would be expected to be there, and that would be a very large crowd, with even more new people.

"Hey, do you mind helping with desert in the kitchen?" He was startled from his thoughts by Wyatt's voice in his ear, and turned to see the blond looking at him expectantly. He quickly nodded and followed the blond out of the room, "You were looking a little overwhelmed in there, and thought you would like a moment of quiet to calm down." Wyatt said as he hopped up on the counter, "Sorry if I overstepped."

"No, not at all, in fact I kinda appreciate it." Kurt said, his heart beat starting to slow down. "I don't do well with new people." He felt like he owed the man an explanation, seeing as how he had just baled him out in there.

"I get it, my brother Chris is the same way. He's super smart and was bullied for it in school, now he's kinda quiet, but man he's probably the strongest person I know. He's quiet when he first meets people, but he can talk your ear off once he's comfortable with you. You strike me as the same way, plus you both have this huge need to help people. Chris actually volunteers at one of your clinics, he's a nurse now, but is going to start medical school soon. Says helping the people that come through the clinic make him want to be a doctor." Kurt had to smile at this, though he didn't know how he felt about the man he was developing a crush on saying he saw him like he saw his younger brother. "Maybe you just need to get comfortable around people one person at a time, maybe we can hang out sometime just the two of us?" The blond blushed, "I don't mean as a date...unless you want it to be a date, then I'm all for it being a date, but cause from everything I've heard about you from my Aunt, Uncle, and cousins you seem pretty great." He just kept going, rambling non stop.

"I think it could be fun to hang out as friends." He saw Wyatt's face fall, and felt better as it seemed the guy really liked him, "At lease at first, them maybe we can see if it develops into something more."


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Glee or Charmed!_

"Just stay low, I'll cover you." Kurt did as he was told, and tried to move quickly, dodging behind things to keep from getting hit. He could hear the guns going off around him, and focused on his target. He had just about reached it when a projectile coming straight toward him stopped in mid air.

"Hey no fair, you said no powers!" Melinda popped up from behind a partial wall, and Kurt sidestepped the paintball that had been frozen in mid air. "And don't think we didn't figure out that you picked Kurt for you team knowing there was no way Wyatt was going to shoot at him." It had been six months since Wyatt had first asked him out, and they had agreed to be friends, and two months since the two of them had been dating for the past two months. Kurt had been apprehensive about starting a relationship in the beginning, but Wyatt had been so sweet and kind while they had hung out as friends, that eventually Kurt decided to give him a chance.

"No, we said you guys couldn't use your powers since Kurt didn't have any powers." Chris said as he popped up from behind an abandoned car. It had been his idea for the next generation of Halliwells to go play paintball, Wyatt inviting him to join them. It was Kat that had frozen the paintball, that had been about to hit him when he was about to grab the other teams flag.

He grinned when he felt the strong arm wrap around his waist. The entire family respected his wish not to be touched, Wyatt being the only one he was really comfortable with touching him. He couldn't put into words how much he appreciated Wyatt being willing to do nothing more than kissing, as that was all Kurt could handle at this time. "And now we all know to make sure Chris is more specific when we agree to his terms, now I don't know about the rest of you, but I am famished. How about we head to the restaurant and get some lunch.

"So how goes the benefit planning?" PJ asked once they had all given their orders to the waitress. The benefit was in a couple of months, but the tickets were selling like crazy. He had thought it was going to be something small the first few years, if not longer, believing that no one really knew about his little organization despite the fact that he had clinics opening up around the world. Instead, celebrities, athletes, politicians, musicians, you name it had been purchasing tickets to attend the event.

"It's going well actually, I'm surprised how many people are buying the tickets, and the things people are donating for the silent auction." Kurt informed the group. "I was also wondering if any of the rest of you were interested in attending." He saw the excitement spread across the group's faces, though he noticed the look of apprehension take up residence on Melinda's.

It was after he got home that night that he called Wyatt to get Melinda's number, before calling her and asking her to orb over to his home. "This is a really nice place." She said as she looked around the apartment, admiring the décor.

"Thanks," He smiled at her, "You didn't seem as excited as everyone else at the thought of going to the benefit." He didn't want her to feel like she had to go if she didn't want to just because he was dating her brother.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Melinda looked at him nervously, and when he nodded she continued, "I just see what women wear to those things, and I am just not comfortable with the thought of wearing any of that. I mean, I'm just not comfortable in tight, low cut clothing." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"You know you are beautiful right?" He asked the girl, and she blushed and looked away, "What if we can design something that you would be comfortable wearing?" When she shot him a confused look, and he motioned for her to follow him. "I have trouble sleeping sometimes, and found I enjoy drawing." He showed her drawings of her entire family dressed in different outfits.

"These are really good." She said as she looked through the drawings of herself, stopping on a very specific one, "Do you think I could find something like this somewhere?" She handed him a picture of herself in a beautiful A-line dress. The skirt was shorter in the front, but still fell below the knees, while the back was almost floor length, the bodice was beaded lace in a pattern that looked like it was trickling down just past the hips with three quarter length sleeves made of just the lace. The majority of the dress was a dark green, while the lace was almost navy.

"I think I can do you one better, come over this weekend and we'll go shopping." Kurt said with a smile, which was easily returned.

88888888888888888888888888

"Kurt, this is gorgeous, I feel like Cinderella!" Melinda spun in front of her mirror. Kurt had driven to their house to help her get ready for the benefit, and when he'd unveiled his creation she had about cried, it was absolutely gorgeous. She had been shocked the day she had gone to Kurt's apartment to find all of the fabric for the dress on his dinning room table, even more so when he informed her that he actually made a lot of his own clothes, not being comfortable shopping for clothes as he was too afraid to try them on in the dressing rooms. He had come up with the idea of trying to teach himself to sew, but realized he had somehow already known how.

They both spun when they heard a gasp from the doorway, and smiled at Piper standing there with tears in her eyes, "You look beautiful sweetheart." She then looked to Kurt, in her finely tailored suit "You both do." Piper had been just as accepting of him into her family as Paige had been, and it made him really nervous about his relationship with Wyatt, not knowing if he could handle losing the family if he and Wyatt broke up.

She and Chris's girlfriend Bianca walked into the room, both of them looking beautiful, and waited while he finished Melinda's hair. He enjoyed speaking with the three other women, more comfortable around women then men both days, but figured that had more to do with his past than anything else. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Leo tear up when his daughter walked down the stairs, and offer her his arm to escort her to the benefit.

He smiled at his own boyfriend when he saw him watching him, and made his way over to him, "You nervous for tonight?" Wyatt asked as the two of them made it out to the limo Kurt had rented for the group, there were limos waiting to pick up Paige and Phoebe's families at their homes as well.

"I am, though I have no idea why. It's not like anyone there is going to know me, or I have to give a speech or anything." The CEO of his foundation was the one acting like he was in charge of the even tonight, and therefore expected to make a speech tonight.

"It's understandable, this foundation is your baby, you've put your heart and soul into it, and you want it to be well received." Wyatt said, summed up exactly what he was feeling.

888888888888888888888888888

Burt Hummel always felt out of place at these things, but he also knew they were important if he wanted to stay in office. He had originally ran for Congress to get the story of his missing son out there to the world in the hopes of finding him, but then realized the good he could do from within the government. He had been over the moon when he'd gotten the call that his son had been found, catching the first flight to New York the moment the phone call came in.

However the Kurt who came home was not the one who left for New York, but he felt that was normal as Kurt had been through a lot in the time he was gone. He hired the best therapists money could find, researched the best rehabs when he realized Kurt had a drug problem, everything he could think of to help his son, even though it almost cost him his wife and step-son.

Carole had been understanding at first, then Kurt had started stealing from them, had pawned her wedding ring, both the one from him and the one from her first husband. The final straw came when Kurt almost killed Finn while driving under the influence, and she told him they would have to figure out a way to help Kurt that wasn't going to put any of the rest of them in any more danger. That was when Burt stumbled across a clinic that was founded by a human trafficking survivor that offered support groups for victims of human trafficking and sexual assault, as well as drug addicts, and pretty much everything you could think of. There were also licensed therapists on site that could help the people who came through the doors.

It was after starting to go there that Burt really saw an improvement in his son, being around people who had been through similar things was therapeutic. It seemed like Kurt was finally coming out of the worst of it, but he seemed even less like the Kurt who left for New York. Either way he was willing to be happy just having his son back.

"You look handsome." He turned at the sound of his wife's voice, and his breath caught in his throat at just how beautiful she looked.

"I still can't believe you talked me into flying out here for this thing." He smiled at her anyway, knowing she had been looking forward to this, "I also can't believe you were able to find a babysitter." Their daughter Kate had been born 7 months after Kurt's disappearance, Carole being a little over a month pregnant when it had happened, hadn't even known she was pregnant, in fact she thought she was just going through menopause. "That must be the babysitter." Burt said when he heard the knock on the door, neither of them willing to leave their daughter when they were in another state.

He opened the hotel door, and was shocked to see nonother than Noah "Puck" Puckerman standing in their doorway. "Is Kate ready for her sleepover?" He'd known the kid had joined the air force, but hadn't heard anything since that. "Quinn and the girls have been looking forward to having her since we set this up." The young man said with a smile, and Burt was rethinking this whole thing.

"Noah and Quinn are married now and have twin girls at home." Carole smiled at him, "Finn said they were what, a year old now?" He now remembered Finn mentioning that Puckerman's vasectomy had failed, and he'd knocked up the blond again, and this time she had agreed to marry him. He was now the proud father of a set of one year old twin girls that were the light of the boy's life.

"Yeah, and Quinn is actually about start an internship at the place hosting your benefit tonight." Puck said with a smile as he grabbed the little girl's over night bag. "She's thinking of becoming a therapist, and apparently the founder of clinic believes in helping people succeed, especially if they can help the victims that come through the clinic's doors."

"Alright sweetheart, you be good for Noah, and make sure you come home ready to tell Finn about everything you did with his best friend." Carole hugged and kissed the little girl, "Sorry Finn couldn't be here, he's the only person I know who could come to something like this and forget to pack his tuxedo shirt." Carole rolled her eyes. Kurt and Finn had run out to see if they could find on that would fit the larger man. "We are still on for lunch tomorrow though right? You'll see them then." She smiled when Puck nodded and she watched her husband kiss their six year old goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

_don't own Glee or Charmed!_

Melinda stood on the edge of the ballroom, glancing around the large room as most of her family mingled with the other guests. PJ, Kat, and Tam were flirting with a couple of TV stars, while her mom and aunts were talking with some adults she didn't know, while her dad and uncles were sitting around their table and just talking to each other, and Chris and Bianca were keeping tabs on Parker, Peyton, and Henry Jr. She really had to search the room the room to find Wyatt and Kurt, but eventually saw them in a corner mostly hidden by a plant.

"Looks like they have the right idea." A voice behind her said, and she turned to see a man actually taller than her oldest brother, though not by much. He had a kinda goofy grin on his face, which she found extremely endearing, and he looked just out of place as she felt.

"That's my older brother, the blond one, and his boyfriend." She explained, hoping to have found someone she could at least talk to while she was here, and not be bored out of her mind.

She was hoping he would respond, that they really were starting a conversation, but his focus seemed to be on Kurt who was standing next to Wyatt, the two men having no idea they were being watched. "That's my brother Wyatt's boyfriend, Kurt..." She trailed off when the young man started walking away from her, but something told her to follow him.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell us you were seeing som..." He trailed off when Kurt turned to look at him in confusion, "Kurt?" The young man asked in confusion, looking around the room.

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to know you?" The questions was kindly asked, the confusion clear on Kurt's face as Wyatt wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist, though it was more of a show of support, not a show of possession.

"Yes...No...I'm so confused." The young man asked as he looked around the room for someone, "You look a lot like my brother, like a lot like him, you even sound more like him than he does." He paused when he saw the confusion on the rest of their faces, "I'm Finn by the way, Finn Hudson." He held out his hand for them to shake, but they were all staring at him in shock.

"I suddenly have a medley of Journey songs running through my head right now." It was obvious to her that Kurt hadn't meant to say that out loud, they were used to him having small flashbacks to his previous life, but none of them were big enough to tell them anything about him.

"That's my brother, out there on the dance floor." Finn pointed to a young man who looked remarkably like Kurt, though without the scar on his face, and who was obviously drunk, something that obviously made Finn very uncomfortable." He looked like he was about to approach his brother, but then a man about their parents age did, and almost forcefully removed the young man from the dance floor.

"Sorry, he's had some issues, and really shouldn't be drinking." Finn said when he realized they had seen the entire thing, and it was obvious he was embarrassed by the whole display. "He hasn't had the easiest of lives." He tried to explain it away.

"Hey, no need to explain it to us, we are all familiar with the ways people find to cope with things." Kurt answered for the three of them, and Melinda noticed that Finn seemed to hang on every word spoken by her brother's boyfriend, and she was starting to not like her chances of having possibly found a nice guy who was interested in her and not gay.

"I'm sorry, it is just really uncanny how much you remind me of my brother." Finn said again, not able to take his eyes off Kurt. They were all surprised when he turned to his left and called out to someone passing by, "Mom, look at him, doesn't he look like Kurt." A pretty older woman turned to look at an obviously uncomfortable Kurt, and they all saw confusion as well as tears fill the woman's eyes. "His name is even Kurt too, isn't that strange."

"You do look a lot like my son, well step-son really." The woman had tears in her eyes, but they for the life of them couldn't understand why she would be upset by finding someone who looked like her son, that shouldn't make anyone said, especially when they saw that said son was still alive and they were not having to come to terms with his death.

"Just wait till you hear him talk, Kurt's voice was deeper after they found him, but this guy sounds just Kurt did before he was taken." Finn continued talking as if it was not making things more awkward. "Dude, say something, you gotta hear this." Finn turned to his mom.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to say anything, and I'm so sorry if we are making you uncomfortable." The woman said, as she reached out to put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, only to have him flinch away from her.

"Sorry, force of habit." Kurt said when he saw the sorrowful look on her face, "And surprisingly enough, it doesn't make me uncomfortable, it's almost like coming home, if that makes any sense to you Carole." Kurt said with a smile, "What?" He asked all of them when he saw the stunned look on their faces.

"She never said her name," Wyatt said quietly before looking at Carole, "Is that your name?" She nodded, unable to speak. "Kurt, is it possible..." Wyatt trailed off, as Kurt and Melinda knew what he was getting at. He was asking if it was possible that these people could be from his past.

"No...I mean it's not...It couldn't be..." Kurt was obviously in denial, but Melinda thought it was highly possible that these people were in fact people he'd known in his past, and looking at her brother he thought the same thing. It was at that point that the older man from before approached with the "Kurt Lookalike" in tow. "Dad..." they all turned at the stunned whisper from Kurt.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Burt Hummel looked up at the whispered voice he hadn't heard in such a long time, and stopped in his tracks when he saw the face of the smaller man talking with his wife and stepson. It was obvious the young man following him wasn't paying attention to the fact that he had stopped as he collided with his back.

A million questions were running through his head as he stared into the eyes of his dead wife, looking back at him from the face of the son he'd lost, the son he'd thought he'd found.

He had been so happy when they had told him that Kurt had been found he had been willing to overlook just about everything about the boy that had been returned to him that said he might not really be his son. It was easy to write off Kurt's eyes darkening to a dark blueish gray when you thought about all that he had been through. The same with the deepening of Kurt's voice, damage done by the people who had taken him had deepened it. The differences in behavior were caused by the drugs he'd been hooked on when he was found. Deep down he was pretty sure he knew that the Kurt that had been returned to him was not the real Kurt, but he didn't want to admit it to himself as he knew the alternative, that his son was really dead, was just too painful to bear.

So he clung to what he had, and prayed with all of his might that it was real, that his son was home. He put him into rehab to deal with his drug habit, and again and again when he would slip. The family put the kid's needs before everything else, with the exception of Kate, and did everything they could to help him.

"NO WAY!" The kid behind him shouted as he sprang forward trying to get to Kurt. Luckily in his drunkenness it was easy for Finn and the tall blond who had his arm wrapped around who Burt was sure was the real Kurt to grab him and march him out of the ballroom, the rest of the group following. "Nicholson told me that if I did what he said I would never have to go back, I did everything he said, no one is going send me back." The kid fought all the way to the empty room Kurt the young lady with them had directed them to.

"What do you mean Nicholson told you?" The blond was very intimidating when he was angry, and it was not hard to miss how he put himself between the young lady and the other young man he'd been standing with in the ballroom. "I have no problem beating you to a pulp if it'll get you to talk." Burt really wished he knew this guy's name, he was really starting to like him.

"I'd talk to him, I've got connections with the local police department, and I have no problem using them to make sure he stays out of jail for beating you." Came another voice behind them, and he turned to see three men his age enter the room, along with a man and a woman Kurt and Finn's age.

"Nicholson told me if I learned everything there was to know about Kurt Hummel that I could take his place, I would never have to go back to living on the streets, I would never be hungry or beaten again. All I had to do was have plastic surgery to look like some pathetic teenager, and then I could take over his privileged life." The young man was spitting mad, "He told me you would be dead, that you would bear his child, and then he would kill you like he did the others. That..." He was cut off by the tall blond punching him across the face.

"Wyatt! Wyatt! That's enough." The older blond man and the young brunette who had entered the room after them sprang forward, both of them holding the tall blond, Wyatt back. "Calm down, this is not helping anyone, especially not Kurt." That calmed the young man down, and they both turned to see Kurt, the man Burt was sure was his real son, being held by the young lady as he rocked back and forth on the floor.

"Kurt, Kurt, I'm so sorry." Wyatt was kneeling next to them in a second whispering soothing words to Kurt. He wished he could say he saw Kurt getting better, but he seemed to not be getting through to him. No one was.

"Hey kiddo, you need to calm down before you make yourself sick." He whispered to Kurt just like he did when he was a kid. "You know neither on of us enjoys it when you're sick."

"I'm sorry daddy." The young man whispered as he unwound himself and practically crawled into his lap. It was pretty obvious that Kurt had no idea he was doing it, he was pretty sure he had no idea of anything going on around him. He quieted down a bit, and eventually looked up at Burt, "Dad? What are you doing here?" He looked so confused that Burt's heart ached for him. "Where have you been, I haven't seen you in ages." He then looked behind them, "And who are they?"

"Well that is Finn and Carole, though I don't know who the others are." He answered, and Kurt waved him off.

"I know who the rest of them are, I'm dating Wyatt, and that is his dad Leo and his brother Chris." He pointed to the young blond and the two men who had pulled him off the fake Kurt, "That is Bianca, Chris's girlfriend, and Wyatt and Chris's uncles Henry and Coop."

"Nice to meet you all," He said to the group of people his son knew, but he did not. "You really don't remember Finn or Carole?" He asked, and Kurt just shook his head. "Well, Carole and I got married your junior year of high school, and Finn is her son. You boys were in Glee Club together." He explained, though it was obvious it was not jogging any memories. "It's ok Kiddo, it's ok, we'll get through this."

"Dude, you remembered me a little bit, you mentioned the Journey songs back in the ball room, that was like half of our set lists for glee club." That was the great thing about Finn, and one of the things that made him such a great teacher, he was such an optimist. "So you don't remember us now, don't worry about it, we'll find a way to make you remember us." Finn's smile grew even bigger, "Dude, I can't wait for you to meet Kate!"


End file.
